Series of Encounters: Water, Fire, and Element
by Person Of A Strange Origin
Summary: Just a series of oneshots going through a miniseries of SessKag romance, with an added poem at the end. I like it. I hope you do to. This hasn't been updated in forever but I'm still writing it! I will update again one day...but it'll be awhile...
1. Series 1 Rain

_**Series 1 Water Encounters-Rain**_

Sitting. Simply waiting for something. Waiting for something not known of. Two months and still waiting. Amber golden eyes glanced around, the movement of their head causing their cascading silvery blue locks to swirl and graze the ground. The clearing was full of life. Flowers in blues, reds, yellows, and violets. Luscious green vines hugged the trees. Sakura blossoms littered the ground. A sharp contrast from the deep green grass. Lillie pads and their flowers lived on top of the quiet pond. The cat tails utterly still within the calm water. Yes the utterly serene place. Calm, collected. The calm before the storm. The amber golden eyed being glanced at the quickly darkening sky. The gray clouds moving in. The distant sound of a crackening thunder forever growing. The being stood as the feeling of the clear crystal rain drops permitted their skin and clothing. On further inspection you'd notice that the being was indeed male. He looked up at the sky, the raindrops continuing to pelt his person.

The light drizzle became a downpour. Soaking his clothing and weighing him down. The rain seared his skin as if acid. Yet he knew that it was not. The reason was beyond his reasoning. Suddenly a twig snapped. His gaze turned to the sound to see a wide eyed woman-child merely standing there. Her gaze was locked on his form. Her mouth moved and yet no sound came out. He simply gazed at her and wondered if this was why he waited. Standing and waiting had become part of his busy schedule and not once did another being cross his path when he waited. Until now. Making a decision he leisurely crossed the clearing to her. A close up told him the girl was part of his brother's shard hunting group. She looked older than the last time he had seen her and battle worn. Of course the last time had been a year and a half ago. She had long midnight blue hair that had leaves skimming the tresses and chunks of mud and grime clung to them as well. Deep electric blue eyes shone wide eyed. Curious and kindling a flame within them. Creamy pale skin was marked with smudges of dirt and a scratch adorned her left cheek, the blood from it dried upon underneath and luscious red lips which looked to have been bloodied as well.

He realized the closer he got to her the wider her eyes opened. When only a few feet away from her he his head to the side, and slid his form into a regal position. Back straight, feet barely apart, arms positioned at his sides. His eyes scanned her body, and lingered on certain areas. The areas being the part where her clothes had been ripped or splattered with dirt or blood. He took in the ruined knee length skirt and the nearly tattered white shirt. The usual red tie was nowhere in sight. Looking back into her eyes he spoke.

"It is not polite to stare." The sound of his honey soaked voice seemed to permit her mind and she jumped slightly. A blush stained her cheeks, almost unnoticeable.

"S...sorry." She whispered, looking to the ground in embarrassment. Her voice was sweet like an endless harp melody, it rung through the drenched clearing and danced through his ears. She looked back into his face and was shocked to see a breath taking smile had graced his features. She inhaled sharply and saw his smile merely widen.

"You are the woman named Kagome, correct?" Mutely she nodded amazed at not being struck down. He walked closer and slid his hand up to cup her cheek. She looked about to move, when. "Do you know where my younger brother is?" She looked shocked. He moved his hand down. He slid it down her neck, shoulder, and arms. Slowly he grasped her hand. "Do you?" He asked once more.

"N...no. We got separated." She said slowly, gazing at him in wonder. He held her hand gently and began walking straight, from the direction she came. He stopped realizing she was not following. He tugged her hand persistently. She got the idea. They walked in perfect silence. Sesshomaru looked to the sky, the rain had finally stopped. After awhile he began to hear what he had hoped for. He pulled her along a little further before stopping. He dropped her hand and turned to her. She gazed at him confusingly. All of a sudden Inuyasha and the gang burst through the trees.

"Sesshomaru get away from Kagome!" Said Inuyasha brandishing Tetsusaiga. Her eyes wide, Sesshomaru crouched down to jump.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered. He gave a curt nod.

"Till we meet again Kagome." With that he jumped, he witnessed her eyes widening and heard the gentle

"Sit." Inuyasha hit dirt and Sesshomaru watched as Kagome kept her eyes on were he left even after he was gone.

_**Waiting in the rain, quiet and serene. Been waiting oh so long, pointlessly. Suddenly you appeared and shattered my normal day; you seem battle worn, a little worse than me. Soon the outside will reflect the in and just maybe we'll love each other in the end.**_

**_AUTHORESS CORNER:_**

**_Tell me what you think please?_**

**_POASO_**


	2. Series 1 River

**_Series 1 Water Enounters-River_**

She stared at the crystal water, a thoughtful look upon her face, her eyes clouded over. Like second nature she shoved the fabric in the water, watching as the color deluded into an orange, then into the color of blood. She blinked out of her stupor. Sighing she began to scrub furiously at the fabric which could be identified as Inuyasha's outer kimono.

She was tired of the fighting already, she had just gotten back and they had just started traveling again when they were attacked by a snake demon. The snake demon had managed a few hits, and that was the reason why she was washing Inuyasha's shirt. Sighing again she glanced around the clearing. It was a boring place, not beautiful because it had recently been a battle ground, but not ugly because of the river which flowed in the middle of the area. She pulled the cloth from the water and ringed it out the best she could. She stood and hung it from one of the very lucky trees which hadn't been destroyed in the fight between Inuyasha and the snake demon.

She walked back to the river and sat down; she pulled her legs to her chest and hugged them, laying her head on her knees. Everything had begun changing since Sesshomaru had brought her back to her friends. She found herself not loving Inuyasha anymore, she found everything was different, and she found she couldn't care. She closed her eyes and relaxed, listening to the calming sounds of the river. After the incident with Sesshomaru she found herself referring him to a knight in shining armor, which in this era was literally. She sighed again. She found him handsome, maybe not handsome; handsome didn't do him justice, gorgeous maybe, no. Beautiful. Yes beautiful was perfect. She opened her eyes, and stood. She brushed herself off and looked up to the other side of the river, and froze. There he stood like a beacon against the dead trees, her night in shining armor Sesshomaru.

'So amazing.' She thought her eyes wide. To her surprise he smiled. A breath taking smile that sent shivers up and down her spine. "I...It isn't polite to stare." She whispered copying his phrase from their last meeting. If possible his smile widened, and she caught the hint of a gleam in his eyes. Suddenly he jumped across the river and landed gracefully in front of her. He moved towards her and out of instinct she took a step back. Suddenly he frowned. He stepped towards her once more and she stood her ground, his smile appeared once more. When he was barely two inches away he cupped her cheek and drew her nearer. Her eyes widened even more.

"I admit it's not polite to stare," He whispered his voice like liquid silk. "But consider it payback for your impolite stare at our last confrontation." With that said Kagome blushed deeply.

"I...I said I was sorry." She whispered.

"Apology accepted." He murmured against her neck. Slowly as not to frighten her, he wrapped his arms around her waist after having urged her arms around his neck. He held her close for a second, his nose buried against her neck. 'Cherries.' He thought happily. He held her a little more tightly, hearing the sound most dreaded in his ears.

"Kagome!" Yelled his half brother close enough for Kagome herself to hear. The duo pulled away, one obviously embarrassed the other calm, and collected, though a spark within his eyes. Suddenly he was gone, and as the hanyou burst in the clearing and began his rant, Kagome had one more time tuned him out and replayed and burned their encounter into her mind. A smile graced her lips half way through Inuyasha's rant which cut him off after seeing, that indeed he wasn't getting through. He stared dumbly at her.

_Daily rituals, another normal day, getting so tired of doing this again. Thinking of you and how you take my breath. Suddenly you're here stealing it again, holding me close obviously you are torn. Luckily for him I no longer mourn. Soon the outside will reflect the in and just maybe we'll love each other in the end._

_**Authoress Corner:**_

**_Hope you like this. This is the second one-shot installment to Series 1. There are three series. Coming up: Series 1 Water Encounters-Snow_**


	3. Series 1 Snow

**_Series 1 Water Encounters-Snow_**

She tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. She felt something was amiss, though she couldn't figure as to why. It made no sense, and she realized that her tossing and turning was getting her nowhere. Frustrated she kicked her blanket off her, standing she looked over at her friends who seemed untroubled, and quite comfortable in their beds. Sighing she slipped on her socks, and shoes, along with a very heavy coat she had bought for the feudal era winter. She moved slowly and quietly past her friends towards the door and gently she opened it a crack. Smiling she proceeded out of the home and began a walk, hoping that maybe she would get tired. She looked at the little town with interest. With around eleven small house huts, and a Lord's castle no bigger than a church, it was definitely a very small town. It had two stores and that was the extensive tour. The gang was currently staying at the Lord's home, having showed gratitude for slaying the demon that had been terrorizing the town. Kagome walked past the gate signaling the end of the town, she should have turned back but decided to keep going. She entered a small forest area, and after awhile stopped in a clearing. Kagome smiled at the snowy covered area. She walked to the center and did a circle to get a better bearing of her surroundings. The snow shimmered in the moon's light, casting the sky's inky blackness to seem darker. She looked to the sky and wondered why there were no stars, just the solace of the beautiful full moon. She hugged the coat closer to her form as the wind blew, not noticing that she was being watched.

He watched her as soon as she left the Lord's home; she walked silently, smiling as if though recalling a pleasant memory. When she stopped in the clearing his breath had been taken away, the long black coat shown against the diamond like snow. The full moon's glow hit her perfectly causing the contrast of her black hair and coat to make her look like a goddess. She closed her eyes and he watched as her eyelashes caressed her cheeks. She opened them and gazed up at the moon, her eyes half lidded and the blue of them like liquid. She shivered slightly and tugged her coat closer. With a shake of his head he landed softly in front of her. She did not acknowledge if she knew he was there, but he knew she knew. He stared at her, still captivated by her. Suddenly her lidded gaze fell on him, and almost lazily she smiled.

"You know it's not polite to stare." He smiled at her cocking his head to the side. "You have an excuse now?" She asked wittily. He walked to her and stopped mere inches away.

"Forgive me," He murmured gazing at her intently. "But it's hard not to stare at a goddess." She blushed her eyes widening slightly. Suddenly there eyes lock, sapphire blue met amber gold. He moved a little closer and slowly as if not to scare her, moved his hand to cup her cheek. Gently he drew her even closer. He wrapped an arm around her waist, the other still cupping her cheek. Softly he rubbed his thumb back and forth across her cheek, marveling at the exceptionally soft skin. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck bringing them closer to each other still. She ran her hand through his hair, the silver flashing and glinting in the moonlight.

"You're beautiful too." She whispered, a slight pink coloring her cheeks at her declaration. His smile softened. He brought her closer and tenderly kissed her cheek. Her eyes shut. He gave soft butterfly kisses, around the cheek and the corners of her lips. Another to her nose, and moved on to the other cheek. She felt him caress her back, and hold her close. Suddenly the kisses stopped, and she opened up her eyes. She caught the deep look in his eyes, as he stared longingly at her lips. Carefully he leaned in, leaning in as well, their lips locked. The contact sent electric jolts up her spine, as he gently kissed her, their lips barely even touching. Kagome's eyes having slid closed; she wrapped her arms more securely around his shoulders and neck. With a soft noise he pulled her closer, their embrace even tighter. Kissing her a little more firmly, Kagome felt she died and gone to paradise. As he massaged her lips with his, she wondered at the amazingly safe feeling she had. Slowly he pulled away, his eyes opened and seeing hers still closed, her lips slightly parted. He smiled once more and kissed her tenderly on the forehead, her eyes fluttered open. Inwardly he was taken aback by the way they were lidded, and cloudy. He rubbed the back of his hand over her cheek rhythmically. She closed her eyes, enjoying his touch like an attention starved kitten.

"Kagome." He whispered softly.

"Hmmm." His smile widened even more.

"You should go back to your friends." He again whispered. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh uh." She murmured. He chuckled softly and pulled her closer his hand that had been caressing her cheek, began stroking her hair. She relaxed completely in his embrace. Snuggling against the warmth (though not really needed) and the security he gave off. She leaned on him heavily, resting her head in the crook of his neck to keep her nose warm. Again she heard a soft chuckle. Lazily she opened her eyes and looked ahead of her, feeling herself falling asleep. Slowly her eyes began to drift shut. They closed, and after awhile she fell limp. Realizing she had fallen asleep, Sesshomaru lifted her into his arms, and began the walk back to her friends, he reached the castle, and walked in. Masking his scent and aura he lay Kagome gently on the empty bed. Slowly he helped take off her shoes and coat. He pulled the blanket up and tucked her in; once more he gave a butterfly kiss to her forehead. He turned around and lifted the curtain when.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome mumbled. He turned to her one last time. Gazing longingly a smile graced his face.

"You're welcome, sweet Kagome." And with that he left the place without even a backward glance.

_Watching you to keep you safe, open arms, tight embrace. Loving words, a tender kiss. Soft smooth skin, amazing bliss. I brought you home, and you thanked me, I walked away, and I was sorry. Soon the outside will reflect the in and just maybe we'll love each other in the end._

_**Authoress Corner:**_

**_There you go. This is the third one-shot of this series. Please review and know that this has had a name change from Series 1 Water Encounters-Rain to: Series of Encounters, Water, Fire, and Element._**

**_Also next coming up is Series 2 Fire Encounters-Fire. _**


	4. Series 2 Fire

_**Series 2 Fire Encounters-**__**Fire**_

It was slightly dark out. The forest was quiet and basking in the night glow of the camp fire. The six inhabitants of the camp site slept silently through the night, nothing disturbed them. In fact it was too quiet not a single cricket chirped, and not a single animal moved for fear of being the prey of the hunter that sneaked through the forest. This Hunter stalked into the campsite and carefully eyed the six inhabitants, noticeably the hunters eyes rested on the black haired beauty who slept underneath the tree which supported the hanyou. It crept closer to the beauty known as Kagome; carefully it sniffed around her, inquiring in its mind the reason why a human would smell of cherries, instead of the dying skin cells of their body along with the stench of sweat, and unhygienic rituals. Admitting as he always did think, that this _Kagome_ smelled wonderful, but also tasted wonderful. Smirking inwardly at this thought, he sat down on his hind legs and watched her sleep. She was beautiful and looked so peaceful. It seemed that innocence she displayed awake were not there as she slept.

Though she seemed peaceful, you could smell the sadness, and see it displayed as she held herself, as though shielding herself from something only she could see. The hunter turned and walked around the fire and stopped he turned his head to look at her. Suddenly her eyes shot open fixing her gaze on him. He looked ethereal in the fire light. It danced across his white and silver fur, the reddish gold of the fire lighting up his amber golden eyes. The magenta and crescent markings of his noble birth were outlined. He was smaller than the last time she had seen his true form. With a gasp she bolted to sit up.

"What is it Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha, the previously mentioned hanyou. She looked up at him.

"Inuyasha you see him don't you?"

"See what Kagome?"

"See Se..." But her words died in her throat, with her glancing around the clearing where Sesshomaru had once stood, in a smaller form of his true dog form.

"See what Kagome?" Repeated Inuyasha a little more gruffly. She looked around the clearing once more.

"N...nothing Inuyasha, I dreamed it. Sorry that I woke you." She heard a barely suppressed growl and a very tired

"_Feh._" Sighing Kagome looked around.

'Did I dream it?' She thought. She sighed inaudibly and closed her eyes. 'I did didn't I?' She opened her eyes and right across the fire to her surprise stood two piercing amber golden eyes, standing out from the dark forest around them. She smiled brightly and swore she saw the gaze soften. "I guess not." She mumbled before lying down and falling asleep once more. The first smile he ever saw graced her in her sleep, and Sesshomaru inquired in his mind exactly what brought in on.

'Though,' He thought smugly. 'I might have an idea what.'

_On the other side looking in, see you in the fire, playing only to win. Detecting something in me no one else dared see, knowing something's wrong and caring not to leave. Soon the outside will reflect the in and just maybe we'll love each other in the end._

**_Authoress Corner:_**

**_Here it is, one-shot number 1 for Series 2 Fire Encounters. I hope you enjoy it. It might be a little slow, but that's because in the next chapter the M rating is going to be put to use. Don't worry it's not all the way, but it will be soon. I hope all of you who don't like that, well... I hope you still read it, because it's really cute. Well at least I think it is. _**

**_Person Of A Strange Origin_**


	5. Series 2 Hotspring

**_Series 2 Fire Encounters-Hot Spring_**

Sesshomaru slipped into the heat, his eyes closing at the soothing water wrapped around his body like a blanket. He had never been so relaxed. It had been so long since he had been so relaxed. He smoothed a hand down his hair, wetting the tresses gently. He missed Kagome dearly, having not seen her since he had infiltrated their camp in his smaller dog form. He slipped deeper into the water up to the middle of his chest. He closed his eyes completely. How he missed her, missed her scent, and her smile, her skin and her kisses. Her soft lips and her beautiful voice. He sighed softly, tensing as the smell of a human woman came his way. The scent of Kagome, and her female companion hit his senses like a ton of bricks and almost panicking he hid behind a rock. He heard their entrance into the clearing and heard Kagome's companion speak.

"It's nice to get away isn't it Kagome."

"Yes." Stated Kagome, her voice a little off.

"Kagome," The sound of her companions worried voice. "You haven't quite been yourself lately, are… are you okay?" Kagome giggled.

"Of course Sango, I couldn't be any better."

"Than why are you so… distant." Sesshomaru heard Kagome giggle once more.

"Oh Sango, I can't say for sure yet, but well… If it does happen I'll tell you."

"Tell me what?" Stated the woman, known as Sango.

"You'll see." Giggled Kagome. He heard the soft whispering of fabric being taken off, before he heard the gentle sound of them getting in the water. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and sat back against the rock, hoping that that Sango woman would leave so he could be alone with Kagome.

Half an hour later he got his wish.

"I'm going to leave now Kagome okay? I'm already really pruned." He heard Kagome giggle and just knew she was probably smiling brightly at her friend.

"Okay Sango, I'll be out in a little bit."

"Okay." Stated Sango, before she got out, dried off, dressed and began to leave. "Bye Kagome, don't stay too long okay?"

"Alright Sango." Kagome answered back and Sango left. Sesshomaru peeked out behind the rock to see Kagome's back turned toward him. She was humming softly a hand running up her arm to get more warmth there. Slowly he approached her.

* * *

Kagome smiled softly to herself when Sango left. She couldn't tell Sango yet, that would be foolish. She didn't even know if he felt the same way. Giggling again she hummed gently, while running her hand up her arm to put more water on her skin. She missed him so much; it was kind of hard for her to admit that because she didn't know if he felt the same. Did he miss her, did he care that they hadn't seen each other for so long? Did… did he… No she wouldn't think of it, not yet at least. She felt the water behind her shift slightly and she turned to see what it was when she was grabbed gently and her mouth was covered. She didn't have time to scream, when the face of the very one she had been thinking about appeared in front of her. He pulled his hand away and was greeted as so…

"Sesshomaru!" She gasped; pleased he was there, and without even thinking hugged him gently, before realizing she and he were both naked and pulled away squeaking softly. She dived underneath the water, hearing his soft chuckle. She glared up at him and he smiled softly down at her. Her breath was stolen from her lungs at the smile. It was gentle and full of humor and true. She blushed slightly, watching as he sank into the water as well. He put an arm out and pulled her to him, despite the obvious nakedness of them both. She blushed even darker and squeaked once more, even more so when he buried his nose against her neck. "Sesshomaru what are you doing? I'm naked." She heard him laugh gently and without even noticing it her blush darkened.

"I can very well see that." He answered.

"Well than maybe we should… I don't know… a little space… maybe." She said her voice showing that she was obviously highly embarrassed. He pulled away to cater to her wish and sank down in front of her, so he was close to her.

"How have you been?" He asked. She smiled at him, still chin deep in the water, she had just a little more to hide.

"Alright and you?" She asked.

"Terrible." He stated like it was no big thing. She felt very bad about that and was about to ask why when he spoke again. "I've missed you." She blushed brightly and smiled almost lovingly at him.

"I've missed you too." She whispered, almost too soft to hear. He leaned over slowly brushing his lips against hers. Gently they kissed and without thinking she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his around her waist. They pulled out of the kiss slowly and they smiled at one another. She flushed, noticing their predicament but not caring enough to go underneath the water again. He pressed his forehead to hers and leaned in for another kiss. After awhile he pressed the kiss more passionately and she felt his hand run up and down her back. He pulled away and pressed a kiss to her neck. Flushing slightly Kagome bit her lip and tightened her grip on his neck. He nuzzled her shoulder and neck softly, kissing it and licking the spot slowly. She felt a hot sensation run up and down her back before settling in her belly. Kagome leaned into him more firmly and she felt something hard and thick press against her thigh and she felt herself flush even more. He leaned up and kissed her forehead his hand moving down to her thigh and massaging the skin there. Just as he was about to kiss her lips a sound shattered the atmosphere.

"Kagome!" Yelled Inuyasha. Sesshomaru pulled completely away from her and left her line of sight, returning seconds later dressed. He smiled down at her sadly and she smiled at him just the same.

"I have to leave now, before he comes." He said.

"I know." She whispered. He turned to leave when her voice stopped him. "Sesshomaru." He turned to face her again, waiting when she didn't say anything he spoke.

"Kagome what is it?"

"Kagome." Yelled Inuyasha not too far away. Sesshomaru watched Kagome bite her lip.

"I love you Sesshomaru." She said a tear slipping down her cheek. His breath caught in his throat and he stepped towards her but suddenly leaped away when Inuyasha threw himself into the clearing. She watched him leave and she felt an ache form within her chest.

_I hear you coming and hide myself. Listen and wait until the other leaves. I come to you and hold you close; it seems we missed one another desperately. I kiss you and you kiss me but suddenly I have to leave. I am ready and the other is almost here, you say my name and I turn to you, You say you love me a tear drips down your face, but I must leave until another day. Soon the outside will reflect the in and just maybe we'll love each other in the end. _

**_AUTHORESS CORNER:_**

**_I hope you liked this installment of Series 2 Fire Encounters. I'm so sorry for the wait. Previously I had this one finished but I didn't want to put it up until I got the chapter after this finished but then I realized how long its been since I last updated and I felt completely ashamed for it. I'm so sorry everyone! Warning: If you found this chapter offensive because of the Sexual Content the next chapter is worse. Please even though you may hate it the next chapter is (In my opinion) Beautiful. So please read it despite the content and don't skip anything because the next chapter shows a great change in Sesshomaru and Kagome's relationship. It's very important! Thank you for reading this and PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_Person Of A Strange Origin_**


End file.
